Clark Kent était jaloux
by jojo738
Summary: Oliver invite Clark pour quelques vacances bien méritées. Mais Impulse est aussi de la partie. Clark/Oliver - Slash


**Title :** Clark Kent était Jaloux !** - OneShot **

**Characters/Pairings :** Clark Kent / Oliver Queen, Bart Allen

**Rating :** T (Quelques allusions au langage sexuel ?)

**Words : **886

**Disclamer : **Rien ne m'appartient mais tout est aux créateurs de Smallville et Superman

**Note :** Petite allusion à la phrase 44 (sandwich) de babydracky sur Clark et Oliver (doit être aussi sur FF)

**Summary :** Oliver invite Clark pour quelques vacances bien méritées. Mais Impulse est aussi de la partie.

* * *

**Clark Kent était jaloux !**

Clark Kent était en vacances. Enfin vacances … plutôt mi-vacances mi-boulot. En effet Oliver Queen, alias Green Arrow avait réussi à l'emmener de force − non pas qu'il ait eu besoin d'insister … mais il avait une image ! − avec lui pendant une petite semaine, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées.

L'appartement que son ami avait loué en plein cœur de Paris − avec une magnifique vu sur la Tour Eiffel − était tout simplement magnifique. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle harmonie entre beauté, luxe et confort. Oliver était vraiment doué pour trouver des endroits comme celui-ci !

Mais il ne pu très longtemps s'extasier devant ce luxueux palace qu'il se faisait bousculer par une mini tornade.

Résultat, lui Clark Kent se retrouvait sur son postérieur, dans une position des plus humiliantes, les quatre fers en l'air.

Oliver le regardait, moqueur, essayant de ne pas rigoler sous le regard meurtrier « Tu ris, t'es mort ! » du brun. Ce n'est que quand le troisième acolyte revient dans le salon lançant un « Je prends la chambre de droite » et éclata de rire qu'il ne pu se contenir plus longtemps.

Décidément, ses vacances commençaient bien !

*****

Clark Kent était jaloux. Pas une simple jalousie, la vraie, celle qui vous prend aux tripes, qui vous met dans tous vos états … celle qui vous ferait commettre l'inimaginable. Il avait attendu si longtemps un moment pareil … et il avait fallu qu'il gâche tout ! Affalés, là, sur le divan, l'Autre à moitié sur ses genoux, rigolant gaiement devant le poste télévisé. Il le savait et il l'avait toujours su … ces deux là finiraient ensembles : si radicalement opposés mais si biens accordés.

Et quel avenir aurait-il eut, lui, Clark Kent, extraterrestre, reporter, fermier et super héro à ses heures perdus avec ce riche beau et célèbre multimilliardaire ? Sans doute aucun …

Et ne devait il pas être amoureux de Lana Lang ? Celle après qui il courrait depuis tant d'année ? Ne devrait-il pas se trouver une charmante femme, se marier, et avoir des enfants pour se fondre dans la masse humaine ?

Il les avait regardés pendant longtemps. Il se faisait du mal et il le savait. Pourquoi serait-il jaloux de lui ? Qu'avait Il de plus ?

Ca faisait si mal de les voir là, assis l'un à coté de l'autre rigolant et respirant la joie de vivre.

Quelle idée l'archet avait-il encore eu d'amener son petit protéger avec eux ? Ces vacances n'avait-elle pas été programmée pour lui ?

De rage, la canette de coca qu'il tenait dans les mains explosa, le ramenant brusquement à la réalité.

- Alors Clark, on rêve ?

Le sourire que lui envoya son ami le fit fondre sur place. Au diable la jalousie ! Il allait profiter de ces vacances ! Et il ne laisserait pas si facilement sa place à l'Autre ! Foi de Clark Kent !

Il reprit donc sa place aux coté des deux autres, se rapprochant el plus possible du beau blond − à défaut d'avoir les genoux, qui étaient déjà occupés –.

- J'ai l'impression d'être une saucisse. Lança le plus sérieusement du monde Oliver. Mais cela eut au moins le mérite de réveiller le plus vieux des deux acolytes, autre dormant à poing fermé vautré sur lui.

- Une saucisse ? Demanda Clark, incrédule, en posant une main sur le front de son ami pour voir si celui-ci n'avait pas une monté de fièvre.

- Humhum. Confirma t-il, le sourire au lèvre. Une saucisse prête à être dégustée entre deux morceaux de pain.

- Oliver ! Lança le brun, le rouge lui colorant les joues.

*****

Le film venait de prendre fin − une histoire de super héro sauvant la planète avec ses supers pouvoirs − et il se retrouvait avec deux gros bébé sur les bras. Il lui fallait maintenant réussir à se dépêtrer de ces deux gêneurs sans les réveillés.

Une fois cette dure tache accomplie, il pris délicatement dans ses bras le plus jeune de ses protégés pour l'amener dans sa chambre.

Il était si délicat, si prévenant, si gentil avec lui. Non, il n'aurait jamais la possibilité de se rapprocher de lui. Il le voyait à présent, son cœur était déjà pris. Il avait pensé pouvoir profiter de ces vacances pour se rapprocher du blond … mais si il fallait qu'il s'efface … il le ferait.

C'est souriant qu'Oliver revint dans le salon. Il l'avait senti. Le brun était jaloux, il avait été sur la défensive toute la soirée, n'appréciant qu'a moitié le film, préférant surveiller les moindres faits et gestes du petit dernier.

Ce qu'il y trouva le fit rire de bon cœur ; Allongé sur le divan, avec une expression des plus adorables : le Grand Clark Kent boudait ! Celui si lança un regard haineux au blond avant de se retourner de l'autre coté.

Le bond soupira avant de grimper à califourchon sur son fermier et de lui souffler à l'oreille :

- Bon, maintenant que les enfants sont couchés et que c'est toi qui es coincé là … et que c'est moi la tranche de pain … Hummm … je passerais bien à table !

Quoique … il avait peut être un petite chance !

Voila ^^ Bon, franchement, je ne sais pas d'ou sort cette histoire de saucisse ... De mon esprit mal tordu sans doute ...

Sinon, vous en pensez quoi ? (Noubliez pas de laisser une eptite review ;) )


End file.
